


Beta Collection of Fluff 'n Stuff

by artfullyDestructive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Possible) Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullyDestructive/pseuds/artfullyDestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so for my first work I figured, why not just take my favourite Homestuck characters from the Beta session, and write some stuff for them? This then bloomed into ideas for fluff, and maybe, if it's desired, some smutty things too.<br/>I hope you all enjoy!<br/>- artfullyDestructive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave Elizabeth Stider

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get the writing styles wrong, or the character is REALLY out of character. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our dear reader finds herself in a... Complicated situation with a certain apple juice obsessed Strider over her dream job and what it requires of her.  
> Told in the perspective of the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____ means your name.  
> Stuff in brackets is obvious, just replace it in your head as you go.  
> (also please don't repost on your profiles or other websites)  
> Feedback is welcomed, this is my first story on here so if I make any massive mistakes I'd love to be able to improve using your opinions!  
> Enjoy the story!  
> \- artfullyDestructive

I wake up with a groan and look around the room I'm in with confusion. Then the headache hits and I moan, leaning my head forward and curling back up under the sheets. This really isn't an ideal situation to wake up to. Not going to lie. As if that wasn't enough for whatever time it is today, I notice something else about my current location. This is not my bed, which I know because it smells like apple juice and the duvet is covered in spades, clubs, and diamonds. This is... This is Dave-fucking-Elizabeth Strider's bed. I'm going to kill him. But first, it is probably a good idea to work out why I'm here. 

Ignoring my aching head, I stand up and give myself a once over. I am wearing what looks to be one of the soon to be dead Strider's broken record shirts and a pair or shorts. The shorts I remember from last night when I visited the brothers after a shitty day at the coffee shop where I work. The shirt, however, is new, and I find it slightly worrying that I am wearing it. But whatever, I have another priority right now. My (length) hair is a mess but that doesn't matter at the moment, so I walk to the door to the room, fling it open and storm out into the living room, where, amongst the various puppets and other things, is one Dirk Strider. "Hey. Where's the **other** one?" That's all it takes for him to point into the kitchen, the slight smirk on his face the only indication of how funny he finds this whole situation, as his anime shades cover his eyes. I stride into the kitchen and am immediately confronted with the younger Strider, stood at the stove in his boxers and a pink apron, making something that smells suspiciously like bacon. "Oi, Strider. Care to explain what the hell I'm doing in your bed, in one of your shirts?" Dave turns and stares at me, before opening his mouth once, closing it and then actually speaking in the usual monotonous tone. "You fell asleep and last night we ate pizza, which you managed to drop on yourself so I lent you a shirt."

Well then. That's not really the answer I was expecting from him. To be honest, I was expecting something less innocent than that, but I should really be glad that last night remained innocent. I think. I do have a slight crush on the cool kid, but that crush is absolutely one sided as there is no way I'm his type. My (body type) body, (length and color) hair and (eye color) eyes are just not what he goes for. And I've seen the type of girls who fawn over him. I repeat, I'm not his type. Dave turns back to the stove and I cock an eyebrow, moving to stand next to him and watch as he does a pretty decent job of frying bacon. "So... Since when can you actually cook? Last time I checked the reason you two constantly have take-out is because neither of you two is competent in the kitchen." I am rewarded for my observation with a slight chuckle from the blonde, and his attention is once again on me as he takes the bacon out of the pan and puts it on two plates. "From what I heard, you won't be around to save us from bad cooking for much longer, so I learned." That's right. Pretty soon I'll be going away to study for (dream job) and my only contact method for Dave and Dirk will be through pesterchum or a video chatting app. It'll be really weird to be away from them, after living within 5 minutes of them for so long. I guess that's just another thing I'll have to get used too.

Before I can reply to him, Dave passes me the plate of bacon and motions for me to sit at the little table they set up in the kitchen, which I do, and he joins me. "So, did you actually sleep okay? I can be a pain in the ass when I sleep." I chuckle at this, and nod, "Yeah I slept well, but you're right, you **can** be a pain in the butt at night. I don't think you stayed still for more than 2 minutes." His lip twitches at this, and he pushes his shades up before frowning. "Dave, what's up?" He stays silent for a little longer before looking up at me, and regardless of the shades, I can tell he's staring right into my eyes. "Do... Do you have to go away to study?" This takes me by surprise, as I didn't think he cared about whether I stayed or went. "Uh... Well I don't really _have_ too per-say, but the best school for what I want to do is in (state or country) so, since I got in, I'd love to go." His frown increases now, and he shifts in his chair. "But if there is a school closer, why can't you go there? Won't you miss your friends?" It's my turn to frown now as I push a strand of hair out of my eyes and sigh. "Dave... Fuck, of course, I'll miss all of you. Especially you and Dirk if I'm honest. You two have been there for me through some really shitty times in my life and I don't like the idea of leaving that behind. Despite that, though, this is my dream job and I don't want to pass this up." He actually stands up now, ignoring his food and kneels down next to me. "Fucking hell, I don't want you to leave ____. I hate the fact that if you go away to study you'll probably meet some guy who you'll fall in love with and all that shit. And when that happens and I receive an invite to your wedding I swear I'll fly so spectacularly off the handle that I'd get 11 out of 10 from all the professional stick-up-their-butt judges in the world." His rambling makes me laugh, but then part at the end confuses me. "Dave, why is it so important to you that I meet some guy? I mean, it's not like anyone here likes me." He bristles at that and stands up quickly, pulling me with him and pressing his lips to mine almost desperately, before pulling away and staring at me again. "I fucking like you ____. A _lot_."

I'm stunned at this, and it takes me a few seconds to respond in any way to his declaration. When I do manage to respond, though, my response comes in the form of launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling into his neck. He freezes when I first move but is quick to hug me back, unsure of what to say. "Shit Dave... I like you too. A lot. If it really matters to you I'll stay within the state and study for my job here." The first thing he does after this is laugh, but that quickly devolves into him lifting me up and spinning me around, causing me to squeal. After he puts me down, we kiss again, and he smiles, genuinely grins like a Cheshire cat. "____, will you date me?" I return his grin and nod happily, before we walk hand in hand back to his room to sleep, ignoring the food we left behind and the wolf whistle from Dirk as we pass.

 **The End...** Or is it?


	2. Terezi Pyrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi can be... Interesting when it comes to flavours and what she can smell.  
> What will happen when out Reader visits her hive wearing a red tank top with some blue shorts?  
> Let us find out~  
> \- artfullyDestructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, this one might get a little lime-ey, but nothing too severe.  
> Usual stuff,  
> ____ means your name,  
> Brackets still mean the same.  
> Told in the perspective of our dear reader,  
> Enjoy, and leave feedback is you have anything to add!

I love visiting Terezi, I really do, but sometimes she worries me. Now, for example, would be a good example of a time when Terezi worries me. She invited me over to her hive to relax, but the moment I walked through the door, she tackled me and started sniffing the fabric of my shirt. Now that I think about it, it might not have been my best idea to wear red and blue to her house. After all, this troll literally sees through scent and smell. "J33Z ____, WH4T 4RE YOU W34R1NG?? 1T SM3LLS R34LLY GOOD!! L1K3... R34LLY GOOD!! 4LMOST L1K3 STR4WB33RY, OR M4YB3 CH3RRY..." I chuckle nervously and gently push her back. "Terezi, I'm wearing red and blue, that's probably what you smell. Please don't bite through my clothing, though. That'd be a bit of an issue." All I get from her is a devious little laugh as she makes her way back to the couch, sits down and waits for me to join her, which I do. "SO, WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO DO?" I ponder this for a moment, before grinning to myself. "Well, we could always prank call someone, that someone being Karkat..." I chuckle when her face lights up, and she fumbles for her phone. Once she's found it, she hands it to me and I call him up, after switching off caller ID, and wait for him to answer. When he does, I am greeted with the ever charming troll's voice, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I hold back a laugh and put on an (accent) voice, befoe speaking. "Hello, there my good sir. Would you perhaps be interested in buying some grub sauce? We have the highest quality right here for you." As I speak, Terezi seemingly has a stroke in the background, as she rolls over off the couch, laughing into her hand. Karkat however, sounds less than amused when he replies, "OKAY THAT'S IT. ____ I KNOW IT'S YOU AND I'M SO NOT FALLING FOR YOU NOOK LICKING BULLSHIT. NOW FUCK OFF." As soon as he hangs up, I drop the phone and collapse, laughing my head off next to Terezi. 

Speaking of the licky troll, her laughter has ceased, which is worrying for me, but by the time I have opened my eyes, she is on me, sniffing at my top again and beginning to drool slightly. "MMMM... ____ YOU SM3LL SO D3L1C1OUS. C4N 1 TRY??" I don't actually get a chance to reply before she had bitten through the strap of my tank top, and is sniffing at my now exposed skin, smiling evilly again. "W41T. 1T SM3LLS 3V3N B3TT3ER H3R3!! 1'M TRY1NG 1T!!" She starts lapping at my shoulder and I have to hold in a groan, gently pushing her off and sitting up, holding up my ruined shirt. "Terezi, I love hanging out with you, but you need to stop biting my clothes!" She does seem remorseful as she sits up, but she's still smiling at least. "SORRY, YOU JUST SM3LL3D R34LLY GOOD. 1T WON'T H4PP3N 4G41N." I smile at her and stand up, taking her hand and lifting her with me. Once we are both stood up, I lean close to her ear and whisper, "Hey, I never said you couldn't do it again. Just wait until I don't actually have to leave again for a little while..." With that, I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the door, shouting a goodbye as I walk.

Later that night, when I log onto persterchum, I am greeted with a message from a certain troll, by the chumhandle of gallowsCalibrator. The message reads; 1'M R3D FOR YOU. M4T3SPR1T3S?? I smile happily to myself as I reply with a simple 'yes' and then go to bed, logging out of my chat and turning out the lights.

 **The End...** Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll want, I'd be willing to write a follow-up smut to this one, as I think I could definitely take the reader and Terezi's relationship somewhere if that's what you want.  
> Tell me through tumblr or here if that's something you'd like to see!  
> Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> \- artfullyDestructive


	3. Gamzee Makara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee goes to the reader's place to relax and happens to let himself in when she's in the shower. When the reader leaves the shower she finds herself with a guest and a guest who happens to be high at that.  
> What will happen?  
> Enjoy the story, comments and requests are welcome! Leave any criticisms you have and I'll try and improve!  
> This story will be told from the reader's perspective and Gamzee's respectively, it will be obvious when the perspectives change.  
> \- artfullyDestructive

Ahh... I needed this. Like, I really needed this. I haven't taken time like this for myself in an overly long time. The water of the shower feels wonderful on my bare skin, and the steam that's spreading through my bathroom just adds to the relaxing feeling that I've missed so much.

Come to think of it, I do actually have something to do today, a friend of mine, Gamzee Makara is visiting today. I invited him over a few days ago so we could just take some time away from everything else that happens in day to day life. Basically, I invited him over to chill out and watch a movie or two. However, I'm in the shower now and I'm focusing on that, and that only. I grab the bottle of shampoo resting on the little shelf in my shower, amongst other things, and pour a little on my hand before massaging it into my (hair length) hair. The feeling is so nice a take a moment to revel in it, before I wash it out, repeat the process with the conditioner and then preparing to use my shower gel and get out. Gamzee should be here in about 2 hours so I'll definitely have time to complete my shower, get dried off and get my place ready to entertain a guest... Not that Gamzee is actually difficult to amuse. He's high on sopor all the time so nothing about my house could really piss him off that much unless I put up signs everywhere saying I hated faygo and thought sopor was stupid.

I massage the (favourite scent) shower gel into my skin and wash it off gradually, loving the scent and sighing happily.

**Meanwhile, downstairs. _Gamzee's POV_**

I stand outside the lil mama's house and get ready to knock before I find it's open. She won't mind if I just up and walk in, we're friends, and she invited me over anyway. I make sure I close the door behind me, and I flop down on the couch. Man, this motherfuckin couch is soft as hell... But where's ____? "____?! WhErE aRe YoU, lIl MaMa?!" I get no answer, but upon actually listening, I realise that there's water running upstairs, presumably from the shower. She must be showering, man, am I here early? Ah well, the miracle sis won't mind if I just up and wait for here down here.

**Back upstairs. _Reader's POV_**

That's weird, I think I just hear someone shouting downstairs. It almost sounded like Gamzee, but he couldn't be here yet, right...? No, he might be a stoner but he wouldn't arrive 2 hours earlier. He's more likely to arrive late in fact,

I'm finally finished with my shower now, so I reach out of the cubicle to grab a towel. Once I'm out of the shower, I wrap it around myself and turn off the shower. I take a look at the towel I grabbed and groan, as it's shorter than I had hoped. Ah well, nobody's here anyway. Guess I need to do laundry to clean my bigger towels. Not that it matters, but anyway. I gotta go get dressed and dry off. My room is just across the all so I just pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top, deciding to forgo a bra for the time being, and rubbing my hair down with the towel as I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen.

Wait... I saw horns poking over that couch. Please tell me that Gamzee isn't already here? I walk over to the couch and look over it, only to be greeted by the vacant grin of a certain purple blooded troll. "HeY sIs, HoW's It GoInG?" You know what, fuck it. Fuck everything, I don't need to get ready. It's Gamzee, he isn't going to care. "I'm good Gam, you?" He just grins at me and gestures for me to sit down next to him. "I'm GoOd Sis. WhAt'S tHe PlAn FoR oUr LitTle MoThErFuCkIn GaThErInG?" I can't help but chuckle at how he phrases everything, and once I've calmed down I look around the living room and focus my gaze on the shelf of movies I have. "Do you wanna watch a movie? I have plenty." Gamzee follows my gaze to the shelf and his eyes light up, making me laugh again. "HeLl YeAh SiS! dO yOu HaVe ThAt OnE mOtHeRfUcKiN aBoUt ThE eViL cLown?" I ponder the question for a moment before it registers in my head that he's talking about the Steven King movie, It. "Yeah I think I have that one Gam. Let me go put it on." I get up and walk over to me TV, retrieving to DVD and putting it on, going back to sit next to him once the process is complete.

This film is a classic, but I gotta admit that it does scare me sometimes, which results in me cringing into Gamzee occasionally, despite the fact that nothing about that stupid demon clown seems to scare him. About half way through the movie, Gamzee turns to me and just stares for a moment, before opening his mouth. "So, SeRiOuS qUeStIoN sIs, WhErE hAvE yOu BeEn HiDiNg ThIs MiRaCle BoDy Of yOuRs?" I stare at him in confusion for a moment before snapping out of my dazed state and raising an eyebrow. "Miracle body Gamzee? What are you on about? My body is average at best." He frowns at this and shakes his head. "NaH sIs. YoU'rE mOtHeRfUcKiN bEaUtIfUl, ThIs ClOwN cAn'T dEny." I laugh dryly and shake my head, assuming he's saying it for the sake of being nice and turn back to the movie. 

Gamzee however, seems to be hung up on this, as he stands up and stares down at me, hands on his hips. "SiS, sTaNd Up." I'm confused about what his issue is, but I stand up anyway, and look up at him. Gog he's so tall, guess that's down to him being a highblood. "LoOk Sis. I'm AlL kInDs Of FlUsHeD fOr YoU, aNd I wAnT yOu FoR mY mOtHeRfUcKiN mAtEsPrIt. WiLl yOu Be MiNe?" I blink once. Twice. And then what he says triggers in my head, causing me to launch myself at him, hugging him tight. "Yes, Gam!" He is shocked for a moment before he wraps his arms around me and spinning me around. "MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCleS!"

We eventually calm down, and cuddle up on the couch together, watching more movies. This has been a really nice day, incredible even. I'm so glad Gamzee came over early, or at all even.

**The End... _Or is it?_**


	4. Vriska Serket (Request - Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and the Reader have been dating for a few months, and want to take things further. They plan to have a sleepover, and during that sleepover, take their relationship to the 'next level' so to speak.  
> How will is turn out?  
> Enjoy the story, comments and requests are welcome, and check my tumblr for chapter updates and other bullshit!  
> \- artfullyDestructive

Tonight's the night. Vriska is coming over to stay, and we've decided we're both ready to actually have sex.

Since she's a troll, things will be different, though, as she has both a bulge and a nook, which I've never experienced before. It's not a bad thing, of course, it just makes me wonder how different it will actually make it. I spent all day making sure everything was ready, using her advice to make sure I had a bucket prepared by the bed, and just getting ready in general.

Vriska is definitely one of the more... Unique trolls I've met. She isn't exactly liked by everyone, since she can be a pretty big bitch, especially apparently to Tavros. She's never been particularly horrible to me, but I know how mean she can be, like when she has a bad day or feels like winding someone up. I think that attitude might be one of the things that first attracted me to her, though. I think she's beautiful, and love all the things that make her unique, like her eye and arm. She seems to take pleasure in making me feel special, contrary to the beliefs of the other trolls, she can be really sweet when she's around me. From what I've gathered, she **really** likes to show off to me, which usually results in her picking me up, or doing every little thing she can to help. I love her for it, but sometimes I wish she'd give me a bit more independence.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door, and glance at my watch to find it's 7:30 pm, the time Vriska and I agreed should be when she comes over. I can't help the grin that breaks onto my face as I run downstairs and open the door, to be greeted by my girlfriend, carrying a small bag presumably containing her pyjamas. Her face breaks out into a smile when she sees me, and she pulls me into a hug straight away. "8a8e! How are you?!" I giggle and kiss her cheek when she lets me go, taking her hand and pulling her inside. "I'm fine Vris, you?" We sit down on the couch, and she flicks the TV on, where we find some action movie is playing. It quickly fades into the background in favour of us talking animatedly about our days and other silly things. "I'm gr8! I went out with Terezi which was a 8it awkward at first 8ut then we went to the arcade and it was 8adass! And then we..." I chuckle at her as she rants on about everything she did, not even trying to interject as I know it's pointless. I like how emotional she gets when she's like this, though, she always seems so passionate.

After a while of just talking about irrelevant things, Vriska turns to me, and a grin starts to slide onto her face. "Hey ____, d'you want to... You know, take this upstairs?" She smirks at me and holds out a hand, which I nervously take and she leads me upstairs to my bedroom, where the pail is waiting. Vriska takes complete control the moment we enter the room, capturing my lips in a deep kiss as she walks me toward the bed, eventually laying me down, not breaking the kiss once. She moves me so I am laying in the middle of the bed, where she moves from my lips, kissing gently along my jaw, moving toward my ear. I let out a quiet moan when she uses her slightly sharper teeth to nip at my earlobe, before pulling away to whisper in my ear. "Okay 8a8e, you're gonna let me t8ke complete control. Just lie 8ack and relax." I smile at her and nod, making her grin again and go back to nipping at my jawline, moving down to my neck where she begins to suck, leaving a dark mark right at the top of my neck. I groan at this, and toss my head back, closing my eyes and reveling in the feeling she's giving me. She chuckles at this, and moves further down, leaving various other marks on my neck. When she reaches the top of my tank top, I could swear that I hear her growl before she simply tears the fabric away and does the same to my bra. "V-Vris! I-" She cuts me off with a low growl, and moves to my breast, latching onto the right with her mouth and using her hand to tease the left. I moan now, my complaints forgotten as I grip the pillows above my head.

Vriska moves so she is straddling my legs, and smirks against my skin when I moan again, resulting in her continuing her actions with her mouth with more vigour. She swaps between my breasts, and reaches her free hand down between my legs, rubbing gently so I moan even louder. "S-Shit Vriska..! I can't..!" She only laughs against me, rubbing a little harder before unbuttoning my pants and beginning to pull them down. Once my pants are down to my thighs, she shifts off of me and lifts my legs up, removing my pants completely and leaving me in only my cerulean panties. "Well well, someone **really** wants me to be impressed huh?" She smirks down at me and I blush red, which gets even darker when she sits back on my legs, pulling off her shirt and tugging off her bra along with it. I cannot help but take a minute to stare at her chest. Because she's a troll, she doesn't have nipples, but they fascinate me, so I reach out my hands and cup them, which makes her tilt her head back slightly and she groans quietly. "Mm ____, your hands are so soft..."

I smile at her and sit up, kissing her gently, which she returns immediately, moaning quietly into my mouth as I squeeze her chest gently. She pushes my arms away gently, instead wrapping them around her waist and doing the same to me, remaining on top of me.

Eventually she breaks the kiss in favour of moving off of me, and sitting between my legs and unbuttoning her jeans and smiling up at me shyly when I notice the moving bulge in her underwear. She looks at my panties and then back into my eyes, grinning when she sees the look of desperation I'm no doubt wearing. I'm done being teased, all I want is her now. I smile at her and place my hand on her bulge, applying pressure there, causing her to moan and lean down over my face, resting a hand near me head. She slips her free hand into my panties, slowly sliding a finger inside me, making me moan and arch my back slightly. Vriska grins at me and seals our lips together, removing her hand from me and pulling my panties off and tugging her bulge out of her panties. I'm overcome with lust at the sight of the bulge that I moan deeply.

She lifts my legs gently, and slides between them, her bulge brushing against my lower lips. I groan at the sensation, which turns into a moan when she pushes into me, going slow as her writhing appendage stretches my walls. She lets out a moan as she bottoms out, and we both revel in the feeling of each other's bodies. Vriska leans down near my ear and mutters, " _You're perfection 8a8e..._ " I can only groan in response to her as she thrusts against me, starting slowly and gradually building up her speed, moaning into my ear. It doesn't take too long for me to feel my end coming, and I think she knows too as she moves even quicker, grasping my waist tightly.

We both groan in unison, and I tighten around her just as she releases into me, dragging me backwards to the edge of the bed so the excess genetic material falls into the bucket. I cry out as I orgasm, and she holds me tight to her until I relax and still. She moves us over the bed to the pillows, not pulling out of me until we're under the duvet. Once we're comfortable, she pulls out of me and buttons up her jeans, leaving me nude and clutches me close. "I love you 8a8e, I always will." I smile sleepily up at her and she returns the smile. "I love you too Vris... But gog I'm tired." She snickers down at me and yawns, nodding slowly as she drifts off. I smile at her, closing my eyes and dozing off.

**The End**... Or is it?


	5. Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and the Reader have been spending time with each other recently as She still hasn't gotten over her anxiety, and he's been feeling extra self-conscious about his role as the leader.  
> Both of them have also been feeling more pale than red toward each other, and it's confusing them. Will these feelings evolve into something more?  
> Told in alternating perspectives: the Reader, and Karkat.  
> Comments, criticisms, requests and suggestions are all welcome! Leave them in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> Enjoy the story ya'll!  
> \- artfullyDestructive

Karkat's coming over today, thank gog. That's what I need to focus on right now. When he gets here, he'll help me calm down. Somehow he always knows what to do when I get like this when I freak out over the littlest things and it becomes too much for me to bear. Despite him having his own issues and worries, Karkat manages to take care of me when I need it. Out relationship has become something like moirallegence, but we are not actually in a quadrant. He has Gamzee as his moiral, and recently Rose has sort of filled that quadrant for me. She is there for me to confide in when Karkat isn't around, but for the most part, Karkat is there when I freak out.

We've developed an arrangement where at least once every week, we meet up somewhere and just... Vent to each other. It can devolve into many different things for us. Sometimes it's just Karkat shouting about everything that's pissed him off, sometimes he's a shoulder for me to cry on, and sometimes we just sit for a few hours, hugging and mumbling to each other about everything that's made the time between our visits particularly shitty.

It's a good thing to have, and despite us both having moirals of our own, we rely on each other to some extent. And by 'some extent' I mean that so far Karkat has been the only one to work out how to calm me down when I have a panic attack, and I know each and every little way to make him see reason when he flies off on one of his self-destructive rants.

Recently, though, I've been experiencing some feelings towards Karkat that are utterly unfamiliar to me and have been confusing me to no end. When I'm around him, I find it easier to see what's positive about the world, and he makes my heart flutter when he accidently puts a hand on my waist when we hug. On occasion, when my panic attacks drive me to curl up in a ball and clench all my muscles to try and stay that way, Karkat will simply enter my hive by force, and haul me onto his lap and rock me backwards and forwards until I uncurl and tell him everything that's caused my breakdown. These actions used to make me feel simply safe, but now for some reason, it feels vaguely intimate.

**_Karkat's POV_ **

I'm going to see ____ today. I need to focus on that more than anything. I just need to ignore my fucking stupid issues and focus on the one good fucking think that'll probably happen today. Gamzee's decided that now is a good time to retreat into his own little world for now, which is fine I guess, as long as he's not having one of his little mental breakdowns again. Unfortunately for me, he's gone off on one right as I would really love some support, which thankfully, I can get from ____.

Gog I sound like suck a fuckin wriggler right now, but it's true. I need her, in more than one way. She's the only one who makes me feel normal, she doesn't treat me like I need to be tread carefully around, and she wouldn't dare judge me for crying. She lets me go on and on about whatever I want and listens intently the entire way through. It's more than that, though, she's so caring, and she seems to be able to tell when I need someone to just hug me and not let go, even if I refuse to directly say it to her.

I've been feeling very differently toward her recently. Instead of seeing her as someone who acts like a moirail to me, she's started to be labeled as a flush crush in my mind, and I sometimes indulge these thoughts by placing an 'accidental' hand on her waist when we hug, and lifting her up more often.

I don't think she's clicked to the fact that these motions are, more often than not, on purpose, but I have noticed that occasionally she blushes when I lift her, and I've heard her blood pumper speed up when we hug sometimes. It's sort of adorabloodthirsty, but at the same time, it makes me want to kiss her.

Moving on from my stupid fucking thoughts, I should be heading to ____'s place. She'll probably be waiting for me, and I got a lot I need to tell her. For once, I decided to actually do what I want on impulse, and tell her about this stupid little flush crush I've got on her. It might be dumb, sure, but I have to tell her how I feel. If I don't do this now, I might never get the courage up to do it.

**_Reader's POV_ **

I've just spent 20 minutes at least trying to calm down on my own, as Karkat hasn't shown up yet. I guess he's busy today, maybe Gamzee came out of his little stupor and needed a feelings jam. It's probably for the best, to be honest, as I'm just over reacting and Gamzee needs his _his_ moirail to care for him.

Just as I'm about to curl up into my little ball and ignore everyone and everything for the next day or so, I hear someone knocking at the door. Gog I hope that's Karkat.

I stand up shakily, pull the big black hoodie I'm wearing over my black leggings and red tank top down even further and walk over to my front door, opening it and forcing a weak smile onto my face at the sight that greets me. Karkat is stood on my front step, facing away from me but when he hears the door opening, he whips around and returns my smile with a more genuine one, if a bit shaky. "HEY NOOKSNIFF- ____ WHAT'S WITH THE LOOK? YOU SEEM SO DOWN..."

This is all it takes for my eyes to brim over with unshed tears, and my knees buckle. I fully expect to hit the floor, but instead, Karkat catches me, sinking to the floor with me and holding me close to his chest. He rocks me backwards and forwards slowly, holding tight as I sob into his black cancer sweater.

We stay like this for a little longer, before he hauls me up into a cradle-like grip, and walks us over to the couch in my living room and sits down again. He then proceeds to shift so he is sat sideways on the couch, cradling me with his body and strokes my back soothingly, trying his hardest to convey calmness to me without actually speaking.

He waits before speaking again, and when he does, it's quiet, which is unusual for him, even when we have sessions like this. "____, what's wrong? Please, talk to me? That's what I'm fucking here for after all." I sniffle and wipe my eyes a few times, before looking up at him and sighing. "Honestly Karkat, it's stupid. I'm just having a bad day. I don't think he actually meant it, but earlier, John said that I looked really fat in something I was wearing when I was out earlier. Dave defended me and everything, and he smacked him upside the head. He apologised and everything, but I'm just being overly sensitive I guess."

I look up at Karkat and almost flinch when I see how furious he looks, I can practically see the anger rising in him as he grits his teeth and looks down at me. "____. YOU ARE NOT FUCKING FAT. AT ALL. I'M NOT THE TYPE TO SUGARCOAT SHIT SO I'D TELL YOU IF THERE WAS AN ISSUE WITH YOUR WEIGHT OR SOME SHIT BUT THERE ISN'T. EGBERT IS A FUCKING NOOKSNIFFING BULGESUCKER AND HIS OPINION DOESN'T MATTER. NOT ABOUT YOU. IN FACT, I WOULD HOPE THE ONLY OPINION THAT MATTER TO YOU IS OF THOSE WHO ARE CLOSE TO YOU."

I can't help but blush when he says this, and when we make eye contact again, I see a red tint rise onto his cheeks at my shy smile. "Thank you Karkat, I think I needed to hear that after today." He smiles at me, the blush not fading, and mumbles something under his breath. I don't quite catch it, so I ask him to repeat himself. He seems incredibly apprehensive at this, but after a minute of avoiding my eyes, he stares me dead in the eyes and says, "FLUSHED FOR YOU..."

My eyes widen at this, and he frowns, looking away again, but his attention is brought back to me when I throw my arms around his neck and a tear escapes my eye.

"Flushed for you too Karkat..." 

He wraps his arms around me and holds me against him tight, rubbing his face into the base of my neck. We cling to each other for at least 5 minutes, before I pull away slightly and grin at him. "So... Can I call you Kar-kitty now? Or maybe Karkles?" He rolls his eyes at me and frowns but simultaneously chuckles in his slightly rough tone. "FUCK OFF... (embarrassing nickname)."

**_The End... Or is it?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for updates on my works, and some other pointless stuff when I post.  
> Enjoy ya'll!  
> My link~ - http://artfullydestructive.tumblr.com/  
> \- artfullyDestructive


	6. Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan hasn't been doing too well recently with his own self image.
> 
> To be honest, neither has our reader, but she's much better at hiding it. When she finds Eridan sitting in a field alone, she takes it upon herself to try and find out what's wrong, and make him feel better if she can.
> 
> Things could get pretty interesting here, but read on to find out more!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \- artfullyDestructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual stuff,  
> ____ means your name,  
> Brackets still mean the same.  
> Told in the perspective of our dear reader,  
> Enjoy, and leave feedback is you have anything to add!

I'm tired. Really fuckin' tired. I didn't sleep like, at all last night. It wasn't really caused by anything, I just couldn't sleep for the life of me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that recently I've been feeling sort of shitty about things. 'Things' meaning recently I've been feeling really bad about certain parts of myself, but I've been pretty much ignoring it because it hasn't been affecting me severely. I'm currently wandering around a field alone ruminating on what's been happening recently.

I haven't seen Eridan in a while wish is odd, but I'm sure he's just busy being Eridan. He's managed to retain a lot of his highblood attitude it seems, so when he disappears like he has recently I'm used to assuming that he's busy with his 'duties'. I'm so busy being absorbed in my own thoughts that I almost fall flat on my face when I trip over a stone. Then that stone cries out and tries to catch me. "Wwatch the hell out ya- Oh, gog, ____ it's you!" That voice is familiar, it's... Eridan? What the hell?

"____? Hello? Are ya gonna get up noww?" It takes me a minute to realise that he's still clutching me, preventing me from landing on my face in the field. When it clicks, though, I scramble up and clasp my hands together, avoiding his eyes. "Sorry Eridan, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hurt you did I?" I glance at him and go to look away when something catches my eye, causing my gaze to stay in place. There are violet tinted tear tracks running down his face, which he makes an attempt to wipe away when he notices that I've noticed them. I kneel down next to him and hold out a hand for him, which he takes tentatively. His ring-covered fingers are wet too, with tears he must have shed earlier before I stumbled upon him. "Eridan, what's wrong?" 

He continues to stare at the floor for a moment before he looks up at me, and his eyes are filling with tears again. "It's nothin', really. I'vve just been havving some stupid self-esteem issues lately." I frown, my mind immediately going to the problems circulating around my head recently. I rub the back of his hand with my thumb and sigh, looking into his violet eyes and fixing him in my gaze. "Eridan, listen to me. I don't care what others think about you. I get that you've made some mistakes in your past, but we all have. I don't like seeing you this was because, despite the fact that I'm a 'lowbl00d' as Equius would put it, I try and see everyone as equals and I've become flushed for you," I sigh deeply, and look away from him, "I know that you're practically royalty as far as Alternian culture is concerned so you won't return it, but I just thought you should know that at least someone cares about you, a lot."

Eridan seems stunned into silence at my confession, so I release his hand and clasp mine together in my lap, moving to stand up as a tear slips down my face. All the issues and bad thoughts I've been suppressing are fighting to the front of my mind now I feel so vulnerable. I force myself to my feet, and smile at him before turning away and heading back to the edge of the field, only to be grabbed by a clawed hand and turned around. Eridan stares at me, still appearing somewhat shocked, but now he looks different. He looks determined, and when he opens his mouth, I understand why. "____, I knoww that there's somethin' wwrong wwith ya. I can tell that you're goin' through some shit in ya own head and I wanna help you, I wanna be there for ya, I'm flushed for you too." He smiles shyly at me, so I return the smile and pull into a tentative hug, which he immediately returns. 

Once we're both recovered from our confessions, we sit together in the field, telling eachother all of our issues and insecurities until darkness falls over the field and we go back to Eridan's hive to sleep.

**The End... _Or is it?_**


	7. Sollux Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has been having a bit of a case of 'writer's block' as far as his coding goes, so he decides to take a day out and wander down to a lake not far from his hive, where he finds our reader swimming and decides to surprise her in the moonlight.
> 
> How will it turn out? Will Sollux accidently get drowned by a terrified reader?
> 
> Read on to find out~  
> Enjoy the story, comments and requests are welcome! Leave any criticisms you have and I'll try and improve!  
> \- artfullyDestructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about how little I've uploaded lately, I've been going through some utter bullshit with my family and it's sort of put a damper on my desire to write.  
> On the bright side, I've been considering writing some Steven Universe stuff so it might be cool if you guys left some requests for other works if ya'll wanna see that?  
> Enjoy the chapter loves!  
> \- artfullyDestructive

This is fucking stupid. I can't conjure up any decent ideas for new codes and all my old shit just bores me right now. I glance out of my window and see that the moons are coming up, so I guess I can go out, which is good. I doubt anyone else will be up yet so I get my privacy for the most part if I'm careful.

I pull my usual black gemini shirt on with a pair of black jeans and red and blue sneakers before locking up my hive, and wandering off toward the lake that lies down a hill behind my hive. It's nice, not really my type of place usually but maybe it'll inspire my creativity. I could definitely do with some inspiration right now.

Once I get close to the lake I begin to notice the movement in the water not far in. Someone's there? Why? It's way too early for most other trolls to be awake right now, so that only leaves one of the humans. Judging by what I can from here, it's the (hair length and colour) girl, ____. She's actually pretty nice to me. She's never laughed at me for my lisp, and whenever I go off on a rant she seems to genuinely listen. She even once asked me to teach her basic coding, which as it turns out, she's not **too** terrible at. That doesn't mean she's good of course. Just not bad I guess.

Moving on, from what I can tell as I get closer, she's wearing a swimsuit which is a relief, and seems to just be enjoying the cool water in the moonlight. Whelp, I guess it's sorta my duty to scare out of her.

I creep up to a small patch of bushes near to the edge of lake and tug off my shirt, jeans, shoes and socks, leaving me in a pair of black and yellow boxers, and slip into the water, paddling over to her. Once I am close enough, I spring out of the water, yelling nonsense and splashing her, causing her to scream in confusion and freak out. I almost drown myself laughing at her flailing, which she is not impressed about once she realises what has happened. ____ launches herself at me, giggling as I am pushed under and come up spluttering. "Fuck ____! Are you tryiing two kiill me?"

She simply laughs harder, practically shaking as she tries to recover. "S-Sorry Soll, it's your own fault for scaring me though." I roll my eyes and sigh before smiling and paddling in a little circle around her. "Tho, what briingth you out here tho early iin the niight?" Her smile drops slightly before it is immediately replaced by a smile again, but not before I notice. "____? Are you okay?" She sighs and shakes her head once. "No I'm fine now. I had a shitty nightmare earlier so I spoke to Dave for a while before I headed out here to clear my head."

I nod, relieved it isn't something like she's been hurt, but still wanting to cheer her up, so I take the plunge. "Hey. II've been fluthed for you for the longetht tiime and II want you ath my matethpriite. Wiill you bee miine ____?" She seems dumbstruck for a moment before her smile lights up in a dazzling smile. A yellow blush rises in my face to match her pink cheeks as she launches herself at me once more, hugging me tight. "Fuck yeah Soll! I'd love to be your matesprite!" 

We both laugh, and stay in the lake for a few more hours before heading toward the beach, as ____ wants to chat with Feferi and I want to piss Eridan off for a little while.

I'm really fucking glad I came out of my hive tonight.

The End... **_Or is it?_**


	8. John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is bored, so she calls John over to play some video games.  
> What happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise to ya'll for my complete lack of activity for a while, shit has been really ba at home, and to top it off my laptop broke.  
> I'm sowwy.  
> ~ artfullyDestructive

I'm struggling to remember when I've been this overwhelmingly bored.  
Everything I've tried to do to occupy myself has resulted in me being pushed back to square one, lying on the floor groaning.

That's pretty much the point I'm at now. That is, until I hear my phone go off. I pick it up and see a pesterchum message from John, telling me he's coming over.  
This brings a smile to my face, and I type a quick 'okay', pulling myself up to a standing position.   
Not long after this, there is a knock on the door, which must be John.

With a grin on my face, I open the door to be glomped by a buck tooth little nerd dressed in blue.   
"Y/N! Oh, my GOD, I've been so bored!"   
I laugh and hug him back, pulling him into the house to sit on the couch. We chat for a while, talking about everything from Dave's latest rap to Karkat's anger issues until we once again get bored.  
I pause for a minute, before jumping up and clapping my hands together.  
"We should play some video games." John's face lights up and he nods enthusiastically, so I put Mortal Combat on and practically launch a controller as him, sitting back down next to him.

For 5 rounds I am in the lead, winning by a landslide until that dirty cheat, which I don't hesitate to call him, pulls some cheap shit and kicks me in the leg, causing me to mess up.  
John laughs hysterically when I lose, and I throw my head back onto the couch, groaning in annoyance. "Egderp that was some shamefull cheating."   
John just laughs, smiling down at me.

I look up at him, smiling slightly as I realise how much I like John. I have for a while, but it's only really become obvious recently.  
We don't speak for a while, just look at eachother, before I act on impulse and sit up, kissing him gently. When he doesn't move, I pull back and look away, cringing at my own stupidity.  
I move to stand up, mumbling an apology when John takes my hand and smiles.  
"I like you too, Y/N."

**The End...** Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my tumblr for uploads and other bullshit  
> http://artfullydestructive.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you enjoyed the story, leave any comments or requests/suggestions you have down below!  
> ^-^  
> ~ artfullyDestructive


End file.
